tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Witwicky (WW)
"Look at this place! I feel smarter already! Can you smell that?" JUDY WITWICKY is Sparkplug's sister-in-law. A former music promoter and store manager, Judy is competent and organized, as well as a skilled and empathetic caretaker. After helping raise her son Sam, Judy has now taken on the responsibility of caring for her aging husband Ron. A perpetual multitasker to the point of being scatterbrained, Judy never shies away from giving her opinion on any topic. She is also notoriously unable to hold her alcohol, specifically wine. Background Judith "Judy" Taylor was born in 1960. She met her future husband, Ron Witwicky, at the Newport Jazz Festival where she was working as a promoter. As newlyweds, Ron and Judy would regularly include Sparkplug and his wife in their weekend plans (usually involving going to different restaurants, card games that went on until three in the morning or extended listening parties for their favorite albums) before Spike was born. In the mid-to-late '70s, Judy saw a kindred spirit in her sister-in-law. She dreamed of having a family, and on June 11, 1986, she gave birth to their only child, Sam. Although Buster and Spike were always welcome at their home, Judy sometimes resented the presence of her nephews when she felt Ron's doting on them interfered with their own immediate family's quality time. MUX Pre-History As age and responsibility crept in, Judy went from being a music promoter to more grounded and stable forms of employment. Sharing Ron's free spirited nature, Judy declined a high-paying job in sales for a telecommunications company to be a manager at a local community co-op grocery store. The wage, combined with Ron's wage as an English teacher enabled them to buy a tiny two-bedroom house in a decidedly blue collar neighborhood in Portland. A perpetual multitasker to the point of being scatterbrained, Judy never shies away from giving her opinion on any topic. She is also notoriously unable to hold her alcohol, specifically wine. Favorite Books of All Time *''The Bell Jar'' - Sylvia Plath *''Anna Karenina ''- Leo Tolstoy *''Battle Hymn of the Tiger Mother ''- Amy Chua *''Reading Lolita In Tehran'' - Azar Nafisi *''Howl and Other Poems'' - Allen Ginsberg *''The Catcher In The Rye'' - J.D. Salinger Favorite Albums of All Time *''Little Earthquakes'' - Tori Amos *''Rumours'' - Fleetwood Mac *''Tapestry'' - Carole King *''Blood on the Tracks'' - Bob Dylan *''The Trinity Sessions'' - Cowboy Junkies MUX History In 2011, due to world-wide flooding, Judy and Ron abandoned their home and took residence in a refugee camp in Mount Hood, Oregon, until the waters receded. In late 2012, Ron and Judy decided to retire in Washington, thanks possibly to a few legislative victories that happened in November in that state. Currently, Ron and Judy are enjoying retirement life and doing stuff they've wanted to do since Sam was born nearly 28 years ago. This includes gardening, traveling, volunteering, adopting a weimaraner, and bugging their son to settle down, get married, and give them grandchildren.. Involvement Judy primarily serves as a background character for the Witwicky World universe, existing in many-a-flashbacks that involved Sparkplug's decision to protect his sons from joining the Autobots and maybe getting themselves killed. Logs Players Ron and Judy Witwicky are currently jointly temped by Bzero and SpikeWitwicky in flashbacks. However, they are available for temping for those who would like to play them in the current time. Quotes "I want a pool and a hot tub! And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say shit about it!" Trivia Judy is a character from the live-action TF movies. See also External links Category:available Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Witwicky Family Category:Witwicky World characters